


Just for you

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: Two children that never saw daylight, never had anything but each other.





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Made this little fanfic about Six and Seven (from Little Nightmares) for my partner!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!

A gasp broke the silence in the Depth. The young child had woken up with eyes wide open.  
Even if the youngster knew it was just a dream, a dream she almost had every night, it still made her startle and feel uneasy. This was why the girl always was awake early in the morning, why six wanted to leave this place, this place gave her nightmares but not only in her dreams, also when she had her eyes wide open when she was awake when she was alive,  
She heard stories about children that were getting kidnapped to get eaten or even killed. The hooded girl always wanted to see the outside, having the sun on her face and feeling the wind in her hair. Just do things kids were supposed to do, just having fun and not being afraid that they could die in this horrible place.  
Six stood up as she stretched her body, looking around in the room as she then wanted to explore and see her friend. That was the only good thing about this place, the friend she met and the fact that Six was alive.  
She made her way towards the door as she heard something coming from a corner of the room, it was a sound she knew, a sound that never scared her. The hooded girl went towards the noise as quietly as possible as she knew nomes could be very easily scared, But this time the little creature did not run away from her. Even if she made little noise and they were just looking at Six.  
When she was close enough to the nome, she put her arms around the creature without a gender while sitting on the floor, giving it a hug. Not only did it make the nome relaxed, it made Six feel warm inside, even putting a little smile on her face.

 

**"I see you found him. “** A voice said as The source came closer. It was the person she was searching for, her friend.   
**“I guess you were searching for me?”** The young boy asked as he showed a bright smile giving her a sign to follow him. Six picked up the little nome as she followed him, revealing the boy made a campfire where he was sitting and eating as there were two cans filled with beans nearby the fire.

The boy sat down nearby the fire when reaching a can to Six, showing her she could have it. the girl put down the genderless creature and accepted the food happily, sitting then down next to her friend who started to eat as well. 

The two never talked a lot, Six almost never talked anyway. She was always a very closed person, not telling much about what would happen or what happened to her.  
The two kids never knew what time it was, what weather it was or what happened in the outside world but they didn't exist in this world either, they were unwanted, nobody would miss them anyway or would search for them. The children didn't want to think that way, they just wanted to survive.

**“I wonder what it would be... To be outside..”** The other child called Seven said. The two sometimes talked without words but somehow it surprised Six to hear those words coming from him. Normally he was the more positive one, always trying to cheer the girl up if she was feeling sad

After those words, they remain silent until they finished their food. Seven stood up as he showed Six a hand to help her get up. The girl accepted the hand as she then stood straight up, next to the boy. Seven was still holding her hand, suddenly reaching to her other hand, now holding both her hand. **“ As long as we have each other... Nothing can beat us.”** the young boy said in a happy tone, pinching in her hand.


End file.
